House of horror (Halloween one-shot)
by Coffeeholic writter
Summary: A young woman in her early 20's, was going to move to a beautiful old house in the outcast of the city. But before she was ready to move in, she wanted to spend a night in the house to make sure she would like it. But she wasn't ready for the horror she had to witness... 2ptalia, 2p FrUk, 2p FACE FAMILY. One-shot


**The** **House** **of** **Horror**

A young woman in her early 20's, was going to move to a beautiful old house in the outcast of the city. But before she was ready to move in, she wanted to spend a night in the house, to make sure she would feel as home when she moved in. She drove the sandy way farther into the forest, deeper and deeper until the highway couldn't be seen. She had heard from the man that sold the house, that the house could need some renovation, but when she entered the yard of the mansion like house, it looked to be in a very good shape. She stepped out from her car and took her luggage from the trunk, but as she closed the trunk, she saw a strawberry blonde man that came almost running to her.

"Good afternoon my dear. You must be the new buyer of this house" He said, and his candy blue eyes sparkled. She looked a little suspiciously around before looking at the man again and nodded.

"Indeed I am" She replied "But the man that's selling this house to me didn't tell that here lives someone," She said, and the strawberry-haired man chuckled lightly.

"Probably because he expected us to move before you move in," He said and looked questioning at the one and only bag she had with her "Is that all you have?" He asked rather confused. She looked down at her bag, before looking at the man again with a light chuckle.

"Oh nononono. I'm here to just visit first" She said and the man nodded.

"I'm Oliver by the way, Oliver Kirkland. And we should probably go inside so you don't get cold" He said, seeing that she was shaking a little of cold. She nodded as she followed him into the house. The house looked even more beautiful from the inside than it looked from the outside, with the big hall when they entered the main door.

"Here you can leave your jacket and shoes," Oliver said, as he took off his own. She looked around with her mouth open before Oliver got her to snap to the reality.

"Oh...yes" She said and took off her own shoes and jacket. As she did so, she noticed that there were not only her and Oliver's shoes but also three other pairs, that clearly belonged to someone else. Then she remembered Oliver saying 'Us' which meant he didn't live alone. Oliver showed her to the living room, that was huge and beautiful. She looked fascinated around.

"You have such a beautiful house," She said, "Why would you like to move away from here?" Oliver chuckled lightly at the question.

"To be honest, we love this house, but we feel a little...how could I say it...trapped and...out of the society" He replied and smiled. "Francois, boys, we have a guest. Could you be so kind and come here?" He shouted. The first one to appear was a tired looking French man that came out from the kitchen. He grumbled something in French and didn't even bother to say hello. Next to appear was a tanned, red-brownish haired man that had a rather mischievous grin on his lips. He nodded a 'hello' as he came sliding down the bannister. After him, walking down the stairs came his brother that pretty much looked like a younger version of the Frenchman. He didn't bother to say hello either, just glared at her rather coldly with his dark violet eyes.

"So this is my family," Oliver said excited "This is my sons Allen and Matthew," He said, and pointed at the two boys "And that's my husband, Francois," he said and looked smiling at her, that tried to memorize who was who.

'So the tanned boy is Allen, and the blonde is Matthew,' she thought 'He's Oliver, and his husband was named Francois' She smiled at them as Oliver walked over to his husband, and Francois put wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Hello, and thank you for having me. You look like a very nice family so I wish I'm not bothering you" She said and picked up her bag from the floor.

"Of course not cupcake, you are more than welcome," Oliver said warmly "Allen will make sure to show you where you can sleep, and maybe also show a little around the house," He said, and Allen's red eyes sank into her. She blushed lightly and swallowed as Allen showed her to follow him. She followed him in all silence as they walked up the stairs. Soon they entered a wooden door, and Allen opened it for her politely.

"Here's your bedroom dollface," He said as she entered the room and looked around fascinated. She put down her bag on the floor and tossed it under the bed. They started their guided tour around the house. Allen was funny, he made jokes about almost everything and even flirted. He was such a charmer. But even if she enjoyed his tour, she couldn't be without noticing that there were few rooms Allen didn't show her. He didn't even bother to tell her what was in the rooms. And when it came to his, his brother's or his parents' room, he didn't open the doors to show her them, he only told fastly where they were located. She thought it would be polite if she didn't ask why he didn't show her few of the rooms, so she ended up just nodding politely and followed him. After the guided tour around the house, it was time for dinner. She sat down with the family at the dining table. Francois had made some kind of traditional French soup, and it smelled already amazing when he brought it to the table. And it indeed tasted as good as it smelled. After the dinner, and when the dishes got washed, they started to play board games and ate the cupcakes Oliver had made to dessert. But soon it started to be dark outside, and it started to get time to get to bed.

"I think I have to go and sleep now, sleep well everyone!" She said and got up from the comfortable couch and started heading for the stairs to the upstairs, only to get stopped by Oliver grabbing her arm. She turned around and looked at him. His eyes weren't at all as sparkling as they were when she entered the house and he looked somewhat paler than before.

"I hope you are a very deep sleeper," He said dryly, like the words he said didn't come out from his mouth but from somebody else. Then he somehow turned back to himself again.

"Sleep well cupcake," He said warmly, and let go of her arm, returning back to his family on the couch. She had to stand there for a minute, just to think what just happened before shaking her head and heading up to her room. She changed to her pyjamas, instead before crawling up in her bed. She couldn't immediately fall asleep, Oliver's weird behaviour keeping her wondering, what really was that? But as more, as she thought about, as more tired she became. Soon she had fallen into a deep sleep.

 **3:00 AM**

She woke up at 3:00 AM to a weird noise. She got up from the bed and went over to the switch to put the lights on. But she got shocked as she saw how her room looked like. It didn't look anything the same as when she went to sleep four hours ago, no, it was completely different. First she thought that Allen was playing a prank on her and had moved her to an another room, but then she saw that the furniture was the same, they just looked a little newer and were placed differently. Confused she slowly opened the door to her room and looked out to the hallway. It was quiet, almost a little too quiet. She opened the door more, and that's when she heard it again. It sounded like someone was walking in the hallway, dragging something heavy and metallic after him or her. She closed the door a little, but not completely so she could look out to the hallway, and that's when she saw a figure walking past her room. The figure was walking slowly, almost inhuman like and dragging an axe after it. She heard it go down the stairs and whispering in a low raspy male voice ' _Come out, come out, where ever you are'_ It sent shivers down her spine as she slowly turned off the lights. She opened the door slowly, looking around for the man that clearly had broken into the house. She walked slowly and quietly in the dark hallway, looking around that the man with the axe wouldn't surprise her. But as she walked, she found the hallway completely different from when she had walked with Allen. There were more pictures on the walls now, even if they could barely be seen in the dark, and the doors didn't look as old as they did before. She walked over to Oliver's and Francois' room since their room was the first she remembered where it was. To her surprise, the door was already ajar and the light was shining. She slowly opened the door and had to cover her mouth in fear of the scene in front of her. They laid there, covered in blood, in their own bed. Oliver had clearly been chopped in the stomach and Francois in the chest. There was before blood everywhere.

"No...no.." She quietly said to herself as she backed out from the room and started running down the hallway. Right now she could care less if the killer could hear her or not, the two kindest persons she knew had just got brutally killed. She felt the sick feeling in her stomach as the tears rolled down her cheeks and she ran. She ran faster than she ever had run before until she finally came to Matthew's door, but it was too late...Like his parents, he was also brutally murdered. He laid on his stomach on his floor in a puddle of blood. Different from his parents, he had probably woke up in the attack, and fought for his life, only to lose and now be dead. Then there was one person only left that she could wish were alive. She ran again, her breath being heavier all the time, and the sound of the killer only coming closer and closer. He had heard her. She ran for her life to Allen's room, and slammed the door closed and locked it. She breathed out and turned around. There was Allen, sitting on his bed and hugging his legs. He saw her and came over to her, hugging her tightly.

"We are the only two alive aren't we?" He asked, his breath tickling her ear. She nodded. "I knew it, I already thought he got you," He said and chuckled lightly.

"I thought you were dead" She replied and looked up at Allen. He was smirking, his arms still around her waist.

"Don't worry Dollface, we will survive this and live happily together" He said, a lot of comfort and sadness in his red eyes. She only nodded and leaned her head against his chest. His heart beat rapidly, and she knew that so did hers. It was a moment quiet before Allen asked.

"If we survive this...would you consider going out with me?" He asked, and looked down at her, she looked back up at him and smiled

"Of course" She replied as Allen slowly leaned his head down and gently kissed her lips. She kissed back, and in that brief moment, the door flung open, and the masked killer stood there in front of them. His mask and axe were covered in blood, and he stared at them from the holes in his mask where his eyes were.

"I found you...lovebirds," The man said with his raspy voice, and Allen immediately took the nearest thing, a chair, and attacked the killer with it. She looked in horror as Allen fought the killer. She felt bad that she couldn't help, she looked around in panic for something that could help him. Allen had lost his weapon and was now tossed and pinned down to the floor with the killer over him. She cried and tried to pull the killer off him, but got pushed into a wall and sunk down against it. She couldn't do anything else, than crying see how her new found lover's head got chopped off his body. She cried hysterically, screamed for help even if she knew no one could hear her. There were only her and the killer left. The killer picked up Allen's head, and had it in one of his hands and his axe in the other as he came closer and closer. She screamed, she cried she tried to push him away, but she wasn't strong enough.

"I will send you to the rest," He said, and raised his axe. She prayed the last prayer before she felt a horrible pain in her head that made her scream, and everything turned black.

 **8:00 AM**

She sat up in her bed screaming. Her alarm had gone on, so she turned it off. Wait, alarm? She looked around, only to find herself safe and sound in her own bed, in her own apartment. So it all was just a dream. She got up and made herself ready. Today was the day she was going to sign the papers for the house. As she entered the kitchen, she started to think how realistic everything felt last night. She made herself some cereals, and sat down at the table. So if everything was a dream, how could she feel the pain last night when she got 'killed', how could she taste the food Francois had made, and how could she felt Allen's lips against her own when he kissed her? The last thought got her to blush, and her heart to sink. Allen...She missed him already. She finished her breakfast, and washed the bowl. After that she started to drive to the house. It wasn't a long way to drive, and what most shocked her was, the way was exactly like from her 'dream'. She felt a little uncomfortable as she drove the little sandy way. And finally, she was there again. But this time, the house looked old, very old, and actually in a need of renovation, otherwise, it looked exactly like in her so-called dream. She gasped when she saw the house and got out from the car.

"So you must be the new buyer?" A male voice asked her, that got her to jump up. The question, the same damn question Oliver had given her. She sighed deeply and turned around. She thought she was going to get a heart attack. The man in front of her was a tanned young man, with red-brownish hair, and red eyes behind the glasses. She stared at him with her mouth open.

"You...okay miss?" He asked, and looked worried at her. That's when she snapped out from her daydreaming.

"Uhh...yes. Sorry, you look like someone I knew" She said, and scratched awkwardly the back of her head. He chuckled lightly.

"Trust me, I got to hear that a lot," He said with a smile before reaching out his hand "Alfred Jones, we have talked about this house on the phone remember?" He said, the smile still on his face. She nodded as she shook his hand and told him her name as well.

"Yes, so you are the gentleman I have got to talk to," She said with a smile, and that got him to chuckle more.

"Yes, it is me," He said and smiled back at her. That's when she decided to ask.

"Do you...know anything about this house's history?" She asked and looked at the big house in front of them. Alfred thought it was a weird first question, but decided to answer.

"Very little. Only thing I know, I hope I'm not scaring you, is that a family got killed brutally in that house in the mid 50's" He said, correcting his glasses.

"How many family members were there?" She asked, as memories from yesterday floated back into her head.

"Two sons, one of them got chopped in the back, and the other lost his head, literally. The 'mother' got chopped in the stomach and the father got chopped in his chest if I remember right" He said, "The murder weapon was an axe" She took few steps backwards, her eyes big as plates. Alfred looked worried at her

"You okay miss?" He asked and went over to her, taking her in a firm grip. She shook badly.

"I-I, I'm not," She said, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Room change, the murderer, Oliver's wish that she was a deep sleeper, everything came together for her now, now she understood. It wasn't a dream, she had actually been there, she had seen the murder of the family. They were all ghosts.

"I can't buy this house," She said as she got off his grip and wiped away her tears. Alfred looked questioning on her.

"May I ask why?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"And neither should anybody else" She continued, not giving a shit about Alfred's question.

"May I ask why, miss?" He asked again. She looked at him sadly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I tell," She said and sighed as she looked at the house again.

"Trust me, this house has been sold for decades, and there has always been someone claiming that they have seen a ghost or two," Alfred said and shrugged. She turned her sight back to him.

"Yes exactly, their souls are still there, and they won't be freed until you have stopped selling the house," She said and walked over to him.

"I saw last night something that opened my eyes to a whole new perspective," She said, "Some things that can never be unseen again," She looked down. Alfred started to feel bad for her, so he lifts up her chin with his hand and looked her in the eyes.

"I will do my best to help. I promise you. I will try to convince my boss to let this house be" He said, "I will do my best but I can't promise anything" he said, with a small smile on he's face, that got her to smile as well.

"Thank you for even trying," she said.

"No problem," He replied and checked his wristwatch "Would you mind go on a coffee with me, and...maybe tell me what you have seen?" he asked, a rather mischievous smile on his face. She chuckled.

"Sure, when?" She asked

"Now?" He asked and shrugged "If you haven't anything special after this"

"No, I actually don't, so it would fit perfectly" She replied smiling. He smiled back.

"Perfect," he said. They both laughed and started to walk back to their cars. As she had sat down in her car, and started the engine, she took one more look at the house. That's when she saw them, the four of them waving goodbye, before slowly becoming more and more transparent until they disappeared completely. She smiled.

"Goodbye my friends, take care of yourselves," She said, as she drove away, and the house became smaller and smaller until it couldn't be seen anymore.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So sorry for not uploading anything in a while, but here is a little late Halloween one shot I wish you enjoyed!**

 **Please leave a review, that would mean a lot for me ^^**

 **-Xoxo Liz**


End file.
